


Two Birds, One Stone

by fucker



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucker/pseuds/fucker
Summary: Rafael accidentally walks in on more than he bargained for.





	Two Birds, One Stone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [motherbearof3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherbearof3/gifts).



> Prize for a Tumblr giveaway :)
> 
> Thanks to [nyavada-rawrmirez](https://nyavada-rawrmirez.tumblr.com/) for the title!

Rafael knocked, balancing two styrofoam takeout containers waiter-style, along with a folder full of loose papers that were currently threatening to fly to the floor. After a moment he cursed, pinned the folder shut with his chin, and knocked again, harder. “ _Liv_.”

“ _Coming!_ ” The deadbolt clicked and the door swung open to reveal a bathrobe-clad Olivia, blinking in mild confusion at the flustered lawyer in her hallway. “Rafael?”

“Is this a bad time?” Rafael breezed past her into the apartment without waiting for an answer and set his armful down on the granite countertop.

“No,” Olivia rolled her eyes as she closed the door behind him. “I just got out of the shower.”

Rafael grunted in response, barely listening. “Help yourself, it's shrimp lo mein and, uh, broccoli beef,” he waved a hand at the food he'd brought, flipping the folder open and fishing around in his pocket for a pen. “I found the...” he trailed off, scanning the page in front of him and circling two paragraphs.

Knowing better than to interrupt, Olivia grabbed a pair of forks, claimed the bar stool opposite him with a resigned sigh, and reached for one of the takeout boxes.

Rafael flipped two pages and circled three more lines, then snatched a sparerib from Liv’s lo mein with his fingers and chewed thoughtfully. “The user agreement.” He finished as if he’d never paused in the first place.

“The user agreement,” Olivia repeated.

“Mhmm,” Rafael snagged another sparerib, ignoring the fork that the lieutenant pointedly pushed towards him. “For the photo sharing site.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Liv nodded, finally understanding. “And?”

He underlined a sentence halfway down the fourth page. “The images actually become property of the hosting site as soon as, uh...” Rafael couldn’t keep a grin from spreading over his face; the one that was usually reserved for when Carisi was about to make an ass of himself in front of the entire squad.

“What?” Liv gave him a curious look. “Something you didn’t notice before?”

Smirking down at the papers spread in front of him, Rafael shook his head. “You weren’t in the shower.” He scribbled an X in the margins next to a clause of particular interest.

“What?”

“Your hair’s dry.”

“Oh,” Liv sounded relieved. “I’d just got--”

“And Stone’s in the doorway behind you.” Rafael pointed with his pen, circled one last paragraph, and finally looked up.

“I smelled food,” Peter gave Olivia an apologetic shrug as she turned to glare at him. “Hey, Barba.”

“Stone,” Rafael acknowledged, raising an eyebrow at the ADA in front of him, sporting nothing but a towel. He couldn't help but stare, taking in Peter's surprisingly fit form, his gaze lingering for far longer than would be considered socially acceptable in _any_ situation, let alone in the middle of his old boss’ apartment. Cocky smirk long gone, he blinked, cleared his throat, and managed a quiet “huh”.

“The great Rafael Barba at a loss for words?” Liv teased, grinning across the counter at him.

Peter winked at Rafael over Liv's shoulder and stuck his tongue out, bouncing his pecs with an insufferably smug smile.

“Loss for any appropriate words,” Rafael muttered, his mouth suddenly very dry. He tore his eyes away from the ADA, only to be drawn back as Peter deliberately stretched and faked a yawn, towel slipping down his waist. “Liv, if he doesn't stop, I swear to god--”

“Oh, he's all yours,” Liv smiled.

Rafael blinked. Searching her expression for any hint of irony, he came up empty-handed, swallowed thickly, and slowly put his pen down. “All mine?” He barely managed to keep his voice steady, eyes flicking between the lieutenant at the counter and the lawyer in the doorway.

Liv nodded serenely, still smiling. “Why not? I know you two have some unresolved... tensions.”

That was all the permission Rafael needed. Even barefoot, Peter had an easy four inches on him-- likely closer to six-- but that didn't stop the smaller man from striding across the room, grabbing his towel with both fists, and shoving him up against the doorframe. Rafael briefly scanned his face for any sign of apprehension and, finding nothing but amusement, pushed himself up on his toes to kiss the ADA.

Peter reciprocated without hesitation, his tongue darting out to meet Rafael’s, both hands finding their way to his waist, then down to his hips. Rafael only pulled away when Peter's hands gripped his upper thighs and effortlessly lifted him off the floor, and he let out a surprised squeak, his feet dangling helplessly in the air as he instinctively wrapped his legs around Peter's waist for support. Color rose high on his cheeks as his throat was peppered with playful kisses; while he'd normally let himself enjoy being manhandled like this, the vulnerable position he was in was a different matter in front of Liv.

“Put me _down_ ,” he huffed, pushing at Peter's chest with a scowl.

The ADA obliged with a cheeky grin, gently setting him back on his feet, and Rafael dared a glance at Liv. She was regarding the pair of men with amusement, and Rafael's blush deepened as Peter stooped to lick his neck while the lieutenant watched.

“Do you mind?” Rafael gestured towards the bedroom.

Liv smiled and shook her head. “Be my guest.”

Rafael grabbed Peter's hip and spun him around, desperate to reclaim some semblance of dominance. A hand in the small of his back had the ADA stumbling towards the bed, and a fist in his towel left him naked as Rafael tugged the cloth from his waist, quickly twisting it into a rat tail and snapping the end at his ass. He nailed his mark with a resounding smack, and Peter yelped, turning to defend himself from any further assault.

Having deemed Peter sufficiently paid back for picking him up, Rafael dropped the offending towel and stepped closer, running a wide palm over tight, chiseled abs, and across two perfectly formed pecs, squeezing each in turn. _He'd always had a weak spot for built men. It was shallow, sure, even to the point where he felt a bit guilty, but there was something appealing about the way sculpted muscles moved. Something so incredibly raw, powerful, masculine_. He suppressed the urge to _lick_ ; instead bringing his hand to rest in the center of Peter’s chest and giving him a solid shove. He hit the mattress with a muffled whump, a fully clothed Rafael close behind.

There was something hard buried in the blankets under his shin, and Rafael dug it out with barely half a glance, about to carelessly toss the thing to the floor before he realized. The cocky smirk was back in a split second, and he rose up on his knees, dangling the strap-on from a single finger, swinging it over Peter's face.

“Oh _really_ , counselor?”

It was Peter's turn to blush. He shrugged weakly and muttered something under his breath, burying his face in the closest pillow.

“That's what you caught us in the middle of.” Liv was watching with amusement from the doorway, and she moved to the head of the bed as she spoke, dropping her robe to the floor and settling back against the pillows. “He takes it like you wouldn't believe, Rafael.”

“ _Liv_...” Peter protested weakly from behind his pillow.

Rafael raised an eyebrow and grabbed Peter's knees, spreading them with little ceremony, carelessly pushing both legs up to his chest. The ADA was certainly strong enough to resist, likely strong enough to snap bones with those toned thighs, but Rafael was met with nothing more than a moan as he ran a thumb over Peter's hole. He tightened at the intrusion, but not before Rafael felt how slick he was; how he was still slightly pliable, swollen from being fucked.

“ _Shit_ ,” Rafael looked at Liv, trying to ignore the way his cock was throbbing in his pants. “You weren't lying.”

He bent over Peter and planted a slow, wet kiss on his entrance, lips dragging over his stretched rim, tongue swiping gently over his hole. Peter moaned, squirming in Rafael's grip and trying to push back against the older man's talented mouth, and Rafael obliged, if only just to hear him moan again. He gave Peter the very tip of his tongue this time, tasting clean, soft skin-- slightly sweet but masked heavily by the taste of lube-- as he licked a few centimeters past that tight ring of muscle. Back arching off the bed, Peter contracted around his tongue, desperately trying to pull him deeper even as Rafael drew away again.

A glance towards Liv confirmed what Rafael had seen out of the corner of his eye; she was watching both men intently, a hand between her legs, and she spread herself with two fingers as he looked on. Rafael bit his lip, Peter suddenly all but forgotten. Liv was dripping wet, slick in the light from the bedside lamp, and her clit was swollen with arousal. There was no way to know whether her current state was from what he'd walked in on earlier or whether it was from more... _recent_ activities, but Rafael could warrant a guess, and he couldn't help the swell of pride that rose in his chest.

“Care to join us?” He offered with a smirk, as if he wasn't the guest here. “I don't mind sharing.”

Liv considered, lazily stroking up her folds with two fingers, eyes closing momentarily as she rolled a fingertip over her clit. After a long moment she nodded, her eyes roaming over Peter’s bare form stretched out between the two of them. “How do you want him?”

Peter raised his head from the mattress and looked at Rafael expectantly, obediently waiting for directions.

Rafael smiled kindly at him, bracing himself on his hands as he leaned down to give the ADA a gentle kiss. “I want him six ways from Sunday,” Rafael kissed Peter again, then traced his lower lip with a single finger. “But I'll settle for this pretty mouth.”

“You can have him your six ways from Sunday,” Liv ran her fingers through Peter's hair. “Don't hold back on my account.”

“Five years ago I would've taken you up on that without a second thought,” Rafael sighed, kissing the ADA just above his navel and letting out a tiny, satisfied hum as his lips met soft skin and hard muscle. He finally took a moment to examine Peter's hard, neglected cock-- average and then some, smooth save for a single vein that stood out near the base before disappearing back under the skin. The head was slick; pink, just bordering on red, and a tiny pool of precome had formed on his stomach, too tempting for Rafael to ignore. He licked it up without hesitation, Peter's entire body jerking under him as his tongue brushed the tip of the ADA's cock.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Peter gasped, a hand flying to Rafael's forearm and gripping him tight.

Pleased with himself, Rafael dragged the flat of his tongue up the underside of Peter's twitching erection, circling the head once and hungrily swallowing every last bit of precome. The sounds his mouth drew out of the body underneath him were soft, restrained, but that tiny, desperate edge was unmistakable. Rafael straightened, a hand at his fly, and motioned Peter to turn around.

He obeyed without hesitation, flipping himself so that his legs were on the bed, his head hanging off the edge at waist level. Rafael leaned forward and ran a hand over his smooth chest, slightly prickly from a fresh shave, before rolling his hips towards Peter, pressing his prominent erection against the ADA's face until the bare chest he was stroking began to heave. Grinning down at Peter, he finally drew back to let the man breathe, stroking himself through his trousers and mussing Peter's blonde hair with murmured praise.

Rafael hopped onto the bed and bent over the ADA's chiseled body again, licking up the fresh precome that had dripped onto Peter's belly before he straightened and extended a hand to Liv, motioning her over to them. Two fingers deep, she pumped her wrist a few more times before she obliged, getting to her knees and letting Rafael pull her closer with two hands on her hips. He wrapped long fingers around her wrist and gently eased her hand away, replacing it with his own and slipping a single digit past her entrance.

“You like to watch,” Rafael grinned, examining her slick fingers before bringing them to his mouth, slowly sucking them clean.

It wasn't a question, but Liv nodded anyway, her head falling forward against Rafael's chest as he curled his finger inside her. She moaned quietly as he withdrew his hand to toy with her clit; rougher than she would have been with herself, just shy of too much stimulation, quickly bringing her to the edge. Sensing she was close, Rafael abandoned her clit and instead pushed two fingers into her slick cunt, filling her considerably but not moving, waiting for her walls to relax before he started to pump his fingers in and out.

Liv cursed as Rafael finger fucked her at a leisurely pace, neither fast enough to get her anywhere nor slow enough to bring her completely back down, and he smirked as her legs began to tremble. His free hand gripped the inside of her thigh and eased her towards him, lifting her knee up and over Peter's legs, his hand picking up its torturous pace as soon as Liv was straddling the ADA's hips. He crooked both fingers, hitting that sweet spot twice in quick succession, drawing a long moan from her lips before he stilled his movements again.

A quick glance behind him told Rafael everything he needed to know-- Peter was watching like a hawk, his eyes wide, flicking between Rafael and Liv, his shoulders visibly straining with the effort of keeping his neck at an angle where he could see. Rafael shifted to the side to give him a better view, slowly drawing both slick fingers from Liv's soaking cunt and offering them to Peter, who eagerly opened his mouth to accept.

“I don't think he's gonna last very long.” Fingers still hooked in Peter's mouth, Rafael directed the last at Liv as he bent to lick the head of Peter's cock clean again; the ADA's slit by now leaking a slow, steady flow of precome into the peach fuzz just below his navel.

Peter's hips bucked, cock twitching as if to illustrate his point, and Rafael smirked. He wrapped thumb and forefinger around the base, holding Peter's erection steady at a near-ninety degree angle and looking at Liv expectantly. She took the hint, slipping a hand between her legs to spread her lips as Rafael helped guide the very head of Peter's cock into her. The ADA let out a pained groan and tried to push deeper, but Rafael's hand low on his belly stopped him from getting any leverage.

Peter's head fell back with a frustrated noise, still trying in vain to rock his hips up, to bury himself further, but Rafael kept just enough pressure on him that he couldn't move more than a few centimeters. The ADA finally seemed to realize that he wasn't going to be allowed any more than what he already had, and he stopped struggling against Rafael with a whine. Rafael rewarded him for that; licking at the base of his cock, kissing his way up Peter’s shaft until he reached Liv-- he considered a moment, then sucked her clit gently into his mouth, delicately working her with his tongue until she moaned his name, before returning to Peter's cock.

He split his attention between the two of them, alternating between teasing Liv's clit, licking at her where she was spread around Peter, and working over as much of the ADA's cock as he could reach. He planted one last obscene kiss at the very base of Peter's shaft and drew away, looking the man over as he slid a hand between Liv's legs to squeeze gently at his balls.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Peter jerked under his touch, his body seemingly unable to decide between pushing into Rafael's touch and squirming away from the stimulation.

Rafael traced a finger up his sac and wrapped a thumb and two fingers around his shaft, stroking him hard in the limited space he had to work with. Peter throbbed in his hand with a moan-- Liv clearly felt it too, her mouth falling open as the ADA's cock pulsed inside of her-- and Rafael smirked at him.

“Lieutenant, I'd say you have about...” Rafael gave Peter a few more rough jerks, then slid his hand back down to cup his balls. “Two minutes.” He caressed the ADA's balls, feeling how tight he was drawn up already, rolling them between his fingers just to get a reaction.

“ _Barba--_ _christ_ ,” Peter tried to jerk away again.

His only path of escape from Rafael's expert hands was up, and Liv moaned as he thrust several inches into her at once. Peter shuddered, both hands fisted tight in the blankets, knuckles white and forearms straining.

“Ninety seconds.” Rafael ran two fingers around Liv's entrance, collecting slick from where she'd dripped down Peter's cock and bringing both soaking fingers to her clit, tugging gently. “I'd make good use of it if I were you.”

He slid off the bed and knelt to kiss Peter, taking in the view from this angle-- the hard body spread out in front of him, flushed and just beginning to sweat; the deep-carved V of his hips and the hard cock between, by now almost completely buried in Liv; the glistening cunt _taking_ him, soaking wet and begging for more. Peter gasped against him as Liv took his cock deeper, and Rafael bit gently at his lower lip, earning himself another moan.

“Do you suck cock as well as you take it up the ass, counselor?” Rafael murmured, finally unzipping his strained fly and tugging himself free.

He stood, and Peter's eyes widened as Rafael’s cock bobbed in front of his face. He'd left himself untouched for too long-- his erection was painfully hard, red and shiny with precome, and he could feel his heartbeat throbbing down the entire length. He wasn’t going to last much longer than Peter, the friction of his own palm nearly overwhelming as he brought the head of his cock to Peter’s lips. The ADA opened his mouth without hesitation, and Rafael pushed past his lips with a groan, wrapping a warm hand around the back of Peter's neck for support as he gave him another inch.

Rafael's cock slid easily to the back of Peter's tongue, and he held himself like that for a moment, too sensitive to move for worry of coming right then and there. Peter's breathing was shallow, hot against his skin, and Rafael’s breath hitched at the visual of this beautiful man taking him so eagerly.

Liv rolled her hips and Peter gasped, his hands flying to her hips as he nearly choked on Rafael. She ground down on him hard, and Rafael took the opportunity to thrust past the entrance to Peter's throat, cursing at the feel of the ADA holding back his gag reflex. Judging by the way she was riding Peter, Liv was close, thighs hitting hips with every stroke, the soft slap of skin against skin the only noise in the quiet bedroom. Rafael watched her drag a fingertip over her clit and upwards, exposing the delicate bundle of nerves and sinking down the entire length of Peter's cock, and her head fell back with a moan as she ground against him, her bare clit rubbing his lower belly.

Rafael pulled out of Peter's mouth just enough to let him breathe for a moment, hissing in pleasure bordering on pain as the head of his erection slipped out past the tight muscles. He pushed his way back into Peter's mouth slowly, bringing a hand to rest just under the ADA's jaw and stroking his throat as he slipped back in, forcing himself deeper than last time. Rafael didn't stop until his hips were flush with Peter's face; until the ADA's throat was visibly bulging just above his Adam's apple; until Rafael could feel the head of his own cock through layers of tight skin and muscle.

He stayed like that, erection buried deep inside Peter's tight, hot throat, balls blocking any airflow through his nose, watching the ADA squirm as he slowly ran out of air. Peter began to buck, Liv gasping, moaning on top of him as he dug his heels into the mattress, thrusting erratically. Any sense of decorum gone, she spat on three fingers and brought them to her clit, rubbing furiously, her moans quickly becoming louder, more intense. Liv's thighs were visibly trembling as she came, still fucking herself hard on Peter's cock as if her life depended on it until her legs gave out completely-- she took a handful more thrusts before she rolled off and collapsed on the bed, chest heaving, lazily fingering herself as she came down.

Rafael waited for the short, desperate huffs against his balls to slow, then stop, before he pulled his cock from Peter's throat and let the man gasp in several deep, shuddering breaths. He gave Peter a moment to recover before pressing the head of his erection insistently against the ADA's lips, thrusting gently. Peter took one last deep breath before he opened his mouth again, but Rafael didn't push into his throat this time, instead guiding a few inches into his mouth and gently rocking his hips.

“Suck,” Rafael instructed, the hand on the back of Peter's neck moving in a slow rhythm, steadily urging him forward and back. “I want you to come with my cock in your mouth.”

Peter happily obeyed, tightening his lips around Rafael's thick erection and bobbing his head as best he could at the awkward angle. One hand digging into Rafael's thigh, Peter wrapped the other around his cock, still slick from Liv coming on him, and started a fast, punishing pace. His hips jerked once, twice before he came, thick, white spurts across his chest and belly as he moaned around a mouthful of Rafael.

Rafael pulled his cock from the ADA's mouth and gripped himself tight, no longer caring about lasting. He braced himself on the bed with one hand, the other tugging, twisting around his hypersensitive head, working himself up as Peter watched from between his legs. The power of Rafael's orgasm caught him off guard, and his legs nearly gave out under him, his entire body shaking as he shot his load across Peter's chest with an obscene moan. He didn't stop until his aftershocks subsided, painfully pumping the last few drops of come from his balls, and Rafael watched a bit helplessly as they dribbled onto Peter's chin, collected just under his jaw, and ran down the left side of the ADA's face.

“ _Shit_.” A breathless Rafael flopped down on the bed next to Peter, trailing fingertips through the mess on his body, dipping a finger into his navel where come had pooled.

“Shit,” Peter echoed weakly, turning about fifteen degrees to the side so he could bring his head up onto the bed.

Rafael twisted to look up at Liv. “You know how I've always been the better gifter?”

She nodded, albeit a bit begrudgingly.

“Not anymore.”

“A compliment from Rafael Barba? I'll take it,” Liv smiled.

Rafael turned back to Peter. “Are you in my old office?”

The ADA nodded a bit guiltily and opened his mouth, undoubtedly to apologize, but Rafael silenced him with a kiss.

“Perfect,” He ran a finger down Peter's throat, watched him swallow hard. “Don't be surprised if I stop by to return the favor.” _You can pick me up all you want then_ , he nearly added, but thought better.

Peter's eyes widened and Rafael grinned at him, patted his cheek, and pushed himself off the bed. He tucked himself away, Peter staring a bit longingly, and fixed the ADA with a cocky wink before he zipped up and saw himself out.

“Oh, and Liv,” Rafael reappeared in the doorway, balancing on one leg as he tugged his shoe on, “don't make a habit out of lawyers. We're too cynical.”

Peter opened his mouth to protest, but Rafael was already gone, the front door closing behind him with a click.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to [message](https://fuckerao3.tumblr.com/ask) or [DM](https://www.tumblr.com/message/fuckerao3) me with questions, suggestions, or requests (no promises), or if you'd like to beta!


End file.
